


Impatient

by healmycorruption



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Squirting, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healmycorruption/pseuds/healmycorruption
Summary: Jasper is pent up and Pearl is eager to please, but it's important to know your limits.





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boneshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneshark/gifts).



The sun was beating down on Jasper's back as she lay draped over the fence outside the barn, watching Pearl and Peridot bicker as they worked on repairing an old homeworld piece of trash that they were certain they could make fly. Her gaze met Lapis, sitting up in the truck by her television, as always, and they flipped each other off, as was tradition. She huffed, rolling over and adjusting so she was hanging awkwardly with her back flat on the ground, legs hanging over the fence now. Pearl had scolded her only moments ago for being in the way. "This is important," she had snapped, "I'll be done soon. Be patient."

But she had been patient all day. Just this morning, Pearl had been in her lap, twisting one of her locks of hair around her finger, brushing her lips on her neck when Peridot had summoned her on her Earth communicator. Pearl had given her a sly grin and told her then, too, "Be patient. This won't take too long, and then we can play." She rolled over once more, fully on the ground now, and got to her knees, sitting back on her heels. Her arousal hadn't declined a bit from earlier, if anything all this waiting only served to rile her up further. She could think of a hundred and one ways she wanted to take Pearl; to hear her breathy cries as she drove deep into her, to taste her sweet, musky fluids dripping from her as she begged for more, harder, deeper. Her uniform was already dampening noticeably as she lost herself in her fantasies, watching helplessly as Pearl worked.

Pearl looked up at her, a smudge of grease across her cheek, and grinned, shaking her head. She set aside her tools, lifted herself out of the ship part she had been working on, and came over to her. She had black grease on her cheek and hands but Jasper felt like she'd never wanted her more than right now. Pearl cupped her cheek in her filthy hand, giving her a kiss directly on her gem, sending jolts of intense energy through her, forcing a shiver out of her. "It'll be over shortly, you don't have to look so miserable."

"I'm not miserable, I'm just thinking of how good you look with my fingers stretching your pretty cunt," Jasper said, wrapping her arms around Pearl's waist and pulling her in close. She placed her head on Pearl's chest, nuzzling her, craving more intense closeness.

"A tempting offer," Pearl said, pushing Jasper's head away from her chest and leaning in for a quick kiss. Pearl's cheeks were lightly flushed as she gazed into Jasper's eyes, a similar pretty blue to her delicate folds between her legs.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Jasper asked. The ache between her legs was intense, her cunt dripping with thick juices, her scent surely drawing Pearl's attention. She was about ready to run off and fuck her damn self.

"To see how long you can maintain composure," Pearl admitted, meeting her gaze with confidence despite the increasing heat in her cheeks, "I do like when you're rough with me. You're so much fun when you're all pent up."

"What if I took you right now, behind the barn?" Jasper growled, her lips brushing against Pearl's neck. Pearl shivered and tilted her head, allowing Jasper access to bite her there. Her sharp teeth grazed the soft flesh there and Pearl stifled the moan that threatened to escape her.

"Promise you'll be rough with me," Pearl said softly. Jasper chuckled and hoisted Pearl up effortlessly, carrying her bridal-style. As she passed the ship, Peridot looked up, lifting her welding visor.

"Jasper, I _need_ Pearl here, what--"

"She'll be back," Jasper snapped and walked more briskly as Pearl hid her laugh behind her hand. They went around the back of the barn and Jasper adjusted Pearl so that her legs were clenched against her waist, arms over her shoulders and back pressed against the wall before quickly claiming her lips in a bruising kiss. Pearl was kissing her back, her nails biting into Jasper's back through thin fabric. Pearl's tongue was sweet against her own as she passed through her lips, driving the fire between her legs to a fierce inferno as they went.

Jasper was drunk off of Pearl's touch and every moment wanted more, to claim Pearl within and out, to mark her as her own. She pressed closer into Pearl, holding her hips tight. Her lips broke away from Pearls and she nuzzled into Pearl's neck, dragging her tongue along the flesh there, drawing forth a shudder and a sigh as Pearl whimpered, "Bite me." She didn't hesitate to sink her teeth into the side of Pearl's neck, feeling her cunt throbbing with desperate need as Pearl groaned and clawed into the back of her neck. She moved down, biting pale flesh and leaving pretty blue bruises until she reached the fabric of Pearl's top. She slipped a single digit under the shoulder strap, and before Pearl could formulate her protest, she tore it without effort. A little tug to the now broken strap, and the shirt tore down that side and Jasper parted it, exposing Pearl's small, pert breasts and stiff nipples. The same pretty blue in her cheeks crept over her chest as well, coloring her pale skin. Jasper's lips traveled down, sucking bruises into the skin they met. There was a sharp intake of breath above her as she grazed across a nipple, bringing her lips around it and nipping it with her teeth.

All the attention had Pearl trembling, stifling cries every time teeth met flesh, moaning so sweetly when soft tongue met her bruises. Her hands were buried in Jasper's hair as Jasper moved, having dropped to her knees with Pearl still pinned to the wall, her legs now over Jasper's shoulders. It wasn't long before she was nuzzling her face between Pearl's legs, taking in the sweet scent of her wet cunt through her shorts. Jasper dragged her tongue along the seam, tasting the fluids that had soaked through and feeling Pearl's grip tighten in her hair, her heel pressing into Jasper's back as if to urge her forward. Jasper smirked, looking up at Pearl. Her lips were parted, her eyes unfocused, and when their eyes met she murmured, "Please."

"Please? You want me to eat your cunt? You smell so fuckin' good," Jasper growled, bringing her thumb up to rub along the seam.

"I-I would like that, yes," Pearl said, pressing her hips forward, grinding them against her touch.

"Then you're going to suck me off before I fuck you," Jasper said, living for the way Pearl sighed and gasped at her touch, the way she nodded eagerly at her words. Jasper pinched the seam of Pearl's shorts, pulling them away from the tender flesh beneath before bringing her other hand up to rip the fabric down the middle, exposing the glistening blue folds beneath. Her mouth watered at the sight and the tang of Pearl's juices were on her tongue in a flash, unwilling to hold back any longer. She swirled her tongue around the delicate petals of her labia, collecting the sweet nectar there then coming up to nudge the little bulb of Pearl's clit from hiding. Pearl was shuddering and squealing while she circled around her clit with her tongue, Pearl's small hands pulling at Jasper's mane, urging her forward. Jasper slid her tongue down and drove it right into the well of Pearl's cunt, and Pearl cried out so loudly she released Jasper's hair to clamp her hands over her mouth. Jasper smiled with her tongue penetrating Pearl, dragging it out with a quick flick to her clit before saying, "You're real cute, trying to stay quiet. As if they haven't figured out what's going on."

Pearl mumbled something about not wanting to be rude before whimpering again as Jasper brought her labia into her mouth, sucking and flicking through her folds with her tongue. She pulled away with a little wet 'pop' and said, "I wanna hear you nice and loud when I'm fucking you. You sound so fuckin' hot."

"Fuck me, then," Pearl gasped as Jasper began drawing tantalizing little circles around Pearl's clit. She didn't stop, but brought a finger up to Pearl's entrance, palm up, and pressed in. Her impressive size allowed for a single digit to be quite a stretch for Pearl, who groaned and pressed forward, rocking her hips. Jasper pulled it back out slowly, taking care to drag the tip of her finger against the upper wall of Pearl's fluttering cunt. She removed the finger and pressed her middle finger against it, then pushed back in with the two, again pressing upward as she did. Pearl's lips were parted silently, her brow furrowed as Jasper began a slow in and out, all the while giving her clit little flicks with her tongue.

"Ah, please, a-a little faster," Pearl said and Jasper obliged, driving her fingers to the very back of Pearl's cunt, feeling it clenching tightly around her fingers, soaking them in her slick juices. Jasper's head was swimming with intense desire and pleasure; the need to fuck Pearl into the ground, to hear her wailing in ecstasy as she filled her so completely. With one of the outward pulls of her fingers, she curved the digits up, curling them right into the most sensitive spot in Pearl, and the resulting cry and jerk of the hips was delicious. She repeated this motion, over and over, all the while pressing her lips over Pearl's clit, sucking at it and watching her face. Pearl's eyes were closed tight, her mouth open with saliva dripping down as she moaned with abandon now, unable to hold back her reaction until finally she hit her peak. Gripping Jasper's hair and pulling harder than ever, she let out a long, breathy cry, tightening her legs around Jasper's head and gushing fluid all over her face. Jasper continued dragging it out of her until Pearl was trembling hard and shook her head, indicating for her to stop. The moment she pulled her fingers out an even bigger gush of fluid followed, drenching her face and chest.

Pearl was shaking, taking short, shallow breaths as she recovered herself. Jasper pulled Pearl off of her shoulders, setting her on a crate up against the barn wall. She gave her a kiss directly on her gem, drawing out a little whine as her form itself seemed to shimmer and flicker ever so slightly. She looked down at her uniform, drenched in Pearl's fragrant juices. Every inch of her flesh was tingling with need, shivers of desire flowing through her and meeting down between her legs. She kicked off her boots, then pulled her arms out of their straps one at a time, peeling the soaked fabric away from her ample breasts. They were glistening in the evening light, her dark crimson nipples hardening from the fresh cool air. She shimmied the uniform down her belly, soft flesh over a layer of hard muscle, then struggled a bit to get it down her hips. Pearl was watching her, she noticed, seemingly conscious of her surroundings once more.

"Come help me," Jasper offered, stopping just at the soft tuft of white hair. Pearl immediately dropped from the box, stumbled forward and dropped to her knees, sitting back on her heels. Jasper put her hands on her hips, allowing Pearl to pull the uniform down the rest of the way. Slowly, she peeled it down, and as she got to her sex, strings of slick clung to the uniform from her cunt, glistening off her thighs and filling the air with her strong, sweet scent. Her clit had already begun to evert ever so slightly, dark red and dripping with juices.

"Goodness, you get so wet," Pearl commented in awe as she got the uniform the rest of the way down and discarded it to the side. She didn't even look up before bringing her tongue along Jasper's thigh, collecting her sticky slick there. Jasper flinched in surprised but the touch was welcome, if teasing and only serving to wind her up further. After a few licks Jasper placed her hand on Pearl's head to halt her then moved over to the crate, sitting down on it and spreading her legs, inviting Pearl in. Pearl moved forward, offering up a pleased grin before burying her face in Jasper's slick cunt. She took a moment to draw her tongue through the ample crimson folds, sucking at them, savoring the juices that had been collecting. Her lips met the tip of Jasper's clit, swollen and thick, and she kissed it gently, sending a hum from Jasper's lips. She pushed her hips forward.

"Suck it," she said in a husky voice. Pearl's lips wrapped around her clit, taking it into her mouth completely and sending shivers down her back. Pearl's tongue was hot and wet as it circled and flicked around Jasper's clit, drawing it out more. What had been barely a mouthful for Pearl was growing larger every moment that she sucked and lapped at it until it was more than half the length of Pearl's forearm and just as thick. What Pearl lacked in size, she had in ruthless ability to please. She took almost the entire length of Jasper's clit down her throat, doing things with her tongue that Jasper had never experienced with any other gem that left her groaning and gripping the crate so hard she heard it crack. It was pure bliss, wracking her whole body with intense jolts of pleasure. She began thrusting her hips up into Pearl's mouth but after two thrusts Pearl pulled away, a string of slick and saliva trailing off her lip. Her cheeks were deeply flushed and her eyes blown out with desire. She clambered up onto the crate, placing herself in Jasper's lap just behind her clit, which stretched up past her navel.

"Please," she said, grinding her slick cunt forward until she had Jasper's clit under her. Fuck, she was so wet. Jasper held her hips and guided her wet folds back and forth over her length, shuddering and groaning. It felt incredible, but she needed more.

 

"Please what?" She teased, that slick cunt sliding back and forth over the underside of her clit clouding her head.

"Jasper, please fuck me," Pearl begged, whimpering and grinding her hips down.

"You want me to fuck you hard?" Jasper growled, loving to tease but hating to wait any longer.

"Y-yes, please be rough," Pearl gasped. Jasper held her hips firmly, pulling her up and adjusting so Pearl's cunt was pressing against the tip of her clit. Pearl adjusted slightly and Jasper felt herself sliding into that molten heat, and Pearl moaned sweetly as the head of her clit pushed in deep. Nothing she'd experienced in all her millennia of existence felt so good as being here now, her clit buried deep in Pearl's hot, clenching cunt, Pearl's lips kissing her own sloppily as she began to ride her. Every downward thrust of Pearl's hips pushed out a breathy moan from her lips and sent wave after wave of intense, hot pleasure through Jasper. She was groaning and humming, occasionally revisiting the bruises on Pearl's neck and shoulders and breasts with her lips and tongue.

Jasper stopped Pearl's hips for a moment, giving her a fierce kiss before holding her tight and bringing her to the ground, her legs wrapped around her broad hips as best as possible. Jasper propped herself up with her forearms, hovering over Pearl and giving her one more kiss before driving her clit fully into Pearl. Pearl threw her head to the side and moaned loudly as Jasper began thrusting into her hard, the sound of skin slapping skin with every full thrust mixing with Pearl's cries and her own pants and groans. She pressed her body into Pearl, feeling her tiny frame writhing beneath her own mass as she thrust in, nuzzling her lips into Pearl's neck. Pearl's hands were clawing at her back, her heels digging into her hips as if trying to pull her in more, to get her to thrust deeper and deeper.

"Fuck, Pearl, you feel so good," Jasper panted, adjusting so that her tits covered Pearls face, and Jasper was pleased to feel Pearl's lips find a nipple. She was close, and every push into Pearl's tight, sweet cunt wound her tighter and tighter. Pearl was attempting to rock against her to meet her thrusts but was trapped under her weight, whispering, "Harder, fuck me harder."

Jasper's breathing was labored and her thrusts were more erratic as she reached her peak, feeling a haze come over her as she finally hit her climax. With an incredible wave of release, she thrust again and again, pumping Pearl full of hot fluid and Pearl was all but screaming as she came her cunt spasming around Jasper's clit. "Jasper, yes, yes, oh stars-- oh--," Pearl was whimpering one moment and then with one rough thrust there was a _poof_ and a flash of mist and Jasper's clit wasn't in Pearl anymore. _Oh, fuck_ , Jasper thought, torn between hilarity and panic. She quickly caught her breath, sat up, and saw Pearl's gem on the ground with a trail of milky white fluid leading down from it.

"Fuck. Fuck! Yellow's tits, what the fuck," Jasper was laughing, she couldn't help it. Poor Pearl. Jasper phased on a clean uniform and picked up Pearl's gem, wiping it clean. She allowed for a brief moment of self pity to mourn the loss of their post-fuck cuddle session before considering how to deal with this. She thought of Peridot's scandalized face if she went around to the barn but decided against that, for Pearl's sake. Instead, she ran in the opposite direction, eventually making her way to the temple and bursting through the door. Garnet was standing in the room, as if waiting for her to arrive.

"Look, Pearl and I were sparring and--"

"Hand her over." Garnet's expression was as blank as ever. “And next time, even if she asks, don’t be so rough.”

 

Jasper felt her face heating up and she gave Garnet a sheepish grin, cupping her hand over Pearl’s gem. “Yeah, well, can I just… stay with her while she’s like this? I just didn’t want you wondering where she went if she’s out for a couple of weeks.”

Garnet seemed to consider her, though Jasper never could grasp exactly how this fusion processed anything. It was unnerving how neutral she could seem. She folded her arms, gave a swift nod and said, “Alright,” and then turned and went into the temple.

“Okay, cool,” Jasper said to herself. She went outside, laid in the sand in the shade of the temple, and placed Pearl’s gem on her belly before shutting her eyes to rest. She hoped Pearl was getting some much needed rest, as well.


End file.
